Determined
by LuluHD
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] ' Dia milikku. Hanya milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Dan bonusnya kami mendapatkan seorang malaikat lagi, adikmu Jeon Jungkook. '. Yaoi/taehyung/jungkook/jimin/yoongi/vkook/taekook/yoonmin/minyoon. top!taehyung&jimin. bottom!jungkook&yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Note***  
Ini awalnya aku post di wattpad dengan akun _**deeraengi**_ cuma buat iseng dan mau aku post lagi disini, tapi tiba – tiba ada ide buat ngembangin hehe. Ini tokoh utamanya tetap vkook/taekook cuma konflik mereka emang nyangkut besar sama masalahnya yoongi. Ini yoonmin juga dengan top! Jimin. Aku gak bisa liat dia jadi bottom sumpah! sama aja kaya aku gak bisa liat taehyung jadi bottom. Andwe! Jadi kalau kalian gak suka v dan jimin sebagai top jadi mendingan jangan dibaca hehe, dan disini aku makai bahasa ehem vulgar jadi jangan terkejut kalau nemuin hal itu,okay?

 **Warning This Is Yaoi Fanfiction!  
With Mature Genre And Hope You Like It!**

 **Do Not Plagiarism!**

 **Enjoy**

Ini bahkan belum tengah malam dan anak itu sudah sangat rewel memintaku pulang. Kalau saja dia bukan kekasihku, pasti aku sudah melemparnya dengan batu atau apapun yang aku temukan terlebih dahulu.

" _Jeon Jungkook!_ Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Kau berisik sekali. "

Sementara orang yang diseberang sambungan hanya semakin mengoceh tidak ada henti.

" _Hyung!_ Kau harusnya tau ini sud―"

 _ **PIP**_

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan orang yang begitu berisik seperti dia? Hah apa ini yang dinamakan cinta buta? Oh yang benar saja.

Dua blok lagi dan aku akan sampai dirumah yang aku tinggali dengan Jungkook. Aku memeperhatikan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak ada yang menarik.

 _Tentu saja karena objek yang kau lihat bukan kekasihmu, Tuan Kim._

Pintu dengan lapisan cat berwarna coklat sudah ada didepanku. Aku masih ragu untuk masuk, takut takut kalau yang aku jumpai adalah Jungkook dengan edisi marah.

 _CEKLEK_

Baru saja tanganku terangkat, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dengan pemandangan yang tidak bisa aku percaya.

Demi celana dalam Jimin yang tidak pernah dicuci! Jungkook dengan segala pesonanya tengah berdiri hanya dengan kaus kebesaran berwarna hitam yang menutupi setengah paha putihnya.

" K-Kookie? " ucapku tergagap.

" Kau lama sekali hyung! Kau tidak tau kalau penisku tengah kesakitan? "

A-apa?!

" U-ugh aku tadi membayangkan kalau kita punya anak, dan yang kubayangkan malah saat kita membuatv dedek bayi. "

" Kookie stop!

" Bahkan aku bisa merasakan penismu bergesekkan dengan rektumku! Oh astaga aku semakin teg-mphh!"

Dengan pergerakkan cepat, Taehyung segera membekap bibir kecil yang terus mengoceh itu. ia mendorong dengan tidak sabar kelinci mungilnya untuk masuk;tidak lupa menutup pintu rumah mereka. Diangkatnya tubuh berisi Jungkook;membawanya kekamar mereka dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

Ini adalah hal yang sulit ia dapatkan selama satu bulan terkahir;karena kekasihnya yang ngambek luar biasa, dan dia tidak akan menyia – nyiakannya.

Pakaian sudah terlepas dari tubuh masing – masing. Kulit mereka saling bergesekkan menimbulkan rasa panas yang menyenangkan. Taehyung menggunakan tangannya dengan pintar untuk memainkan pucuk dada submisifnya. Merasa iri dengan tangannya, sekarang lidah basah miliknya, mengambil alih untuk memainkan benda mungil itu.

Jilat lalu gigit dan hisap.

" Ahh nghh-" Ia membimbing tangannya menuju lubang mengkerut indah seperti kelopak mawar milik kekasihnya. Bermain disekitar lingkaran mengkerut itu, bermaksud menggoda Jungkook yang semakin mendesah meneriakkan namanya.

Dengan hati – hati, ia angkat tubuh yang yang lebih kecil darinya;menaruh bantal sebagai penyangga. Dan dalam satu hentakkan menerobos tanpa ampun. Taehyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan dinding rektum yang menjepitnya kuat. Menggaruk setiap kenikmatan untuk mereka.

" Oh! "

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. _Gotcha!_

Ia terus menumbuk titik nikmat milik Jungkook. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal;sisi dominannya tengah dipuncak dan harus segera dituntaskan. Jungkook menarik tengkuk kekasihnya, menubrukkan bibir mungilnya dengan pasangannya. Mulai melumatnya dengan tidak sabar;rasa ingin meledak dibawah sana sudah hampir sampai.

Dan dengan dua kali hentakkan terakhir, puncak mereka telah tiba dengan begitu menyenangkan. Nafas keduanya saling bersahutan. Jungkook terlihat begitu menggemaskan dibawahnya. Taehyung segera merebahkan dirinya kesamping memeluk kekasihnya tanpa melepas tautan dibawah sana.

" Jadi ini alasan kau menyuruhku cepat pulang? " tanyanya.

" Ugh sudah jangan dibahas! Aku mau tidur! " Taehyung terkekeh, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

* * *

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu, kini menggeliat pelan. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal pergerakkannya dibawah sana. Ia juga bisa merasakan, tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga kedua mata itu membulat sempurna.

 _Oh Tuhan!_

Jam berapa sekarang?! Dengan cepat ia memisahkan diri dari kukungan Taehyung. Dan _pertautan_ mereka juga terlepas dengan desisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Langkahnya terseok menuju kamar mandi;persetan dengan rasa sakit!

Ia harus segera berbenah atau ia akan berakhir diruang kesiswaan dan membusuk dikamar mandi membersihkannya.

 _BLAM!_

" Kim Taehyung! Jika kau tidak bangun akan kupastikan semua komik milikmu akan menjadi gumpalan abu! "

Setelah semua keributan yang terjadi pagi tadi, Jungkook berhasil melewati pagar sekolah yang hampir tertutup dengan badan yang menyelip diantaranya. Untung ia ramping ya walau berisi sih sebernarnya. Ia duduk dengan tenang, memperhatikan gurunya berbicara. Disebelahnya―Mingyu, menatapnya tanpa berkedip semenjak ia duduk.

Pelajaran selesai, jam istirah sudah berbunyi. Dan kantin sudah berubah menjadi lautan manusia;penuh sesak oleh para siswa yang ingin makan atau hanya sekedar _nongkrong_. Jungkook lebih memilih untuk duduk dibangku kantin yang tepat berada ditengah – tengah. Bukan, bukan karena Jungkook suka dengan keramaian atau apa, tapi bangku itu memang khusus untuknya, untuk si anak emas kebanggaan sekolahnya.

Anak emas yang memliki wujud bak malaikat tanpa sayap, begitu indah dan juga mempesona. Jika ia tersenyum maka orang yang ada disekitarnya ikut tersenyum, jika ia merasa sedih maka semua orang yang ada disekitarnya juga begitu. Semua orang ingin menikmati keindahan yang dimiliki Jungkook, selama sang pemilik dari sosok indah itu tidak ada dan menghalau mereka untuk melirik barang sedikitpun.

Kim Taehyung.

Murid yang duduk dibangku tahun terakhir sekolah menengahnya, yang sudah mengumpulkan segudang prestasi untuk sekolahnya. Wakil ketua siswa yang begitu disegani, ia ramah, senyum berbentuk kotak itu selalu ada diwajah tampannya. Tapi akan berubah begitu menyeramkan saat ada orang yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya, Jungkook.

Jungkook duduk disana dengan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya. Merasa risih terus ditatap akhirnya Jungkook menoleh, Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, " Kau kenapa Kim Mingyu? Apa kepalamu terbentur? " yang ditanya hanya semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas kecil, ia benar – benar bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kadang begitu dingin tak terjangkau dan kadang _konslet_ seperti ini. Ia kembali sibuk dengan makanannya, menunggu Taehyungnya, ini tidak seperti biasanya kekasihnya itu datang terlambat. Apa dia sedang ada urusan dengan Jimin?

Bangku didepannya bergeser dan disana sudah ada Taehyung yang duduk sambil kepalanya ia taruh diatas meja. Rambutnya berantakkan, dasi miliknya tersampir asal, jasnya juga sudah lepas. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya meraih rambut berantakkan Taehyung membenarkannya pelan – pelan. " Kau kenapa, _hyung?_ " ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya, terlihat begitu frustasi.

Ia meraih tangan milik Jungkook, menggenggamnya erat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menghela napas sebentar dan akhirnya menatap mata kekasihnya.

" Yoongi _hyung_ , dia―dia benar jadian dengan Jimin. "

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, rahangnya mengatup lalu menatap kekasihnya nyalang.

" Yak! Kim Taehyung aku akan benar – benar membunuhmu! Bagaimana bisa kau kau menyerahkan Yoongi hyung dengan bocah sama mesumnya denganmu! " Jungkook terus memukul kepala Taehyung keras – keras. Ia benar – benar kesal kepada kekasihnya, ia kan sudah menyuruh untuk menjaga kakak tersayangnya itu terutama dari Jimin.

Bukannya ia tidak setuju atau tidak suka dengan Jimin, hanya saja Jimin itu murid yang memiliki penggemar yang sama banyaknya dengan Taehyung. Ia takut kalau –kalau Yoongi akan diganggu oleh beberapa penggemar fanatik Jimin.

Jimin kuat, mungkin lebih kuat dari Taehyung. Tapi ya sama bodoh juga idiotnya mereka berdua itu, ia takut Jimin tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi. Takut kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi. Setelah puas memukuli kepala kekasihnya, Jungkook segera pergi menuju kelas 3A;kelas Taehyung dan Jimin. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Dibelakangnya, Taehyung mengekori masih dengan tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Jungkook masuk, menemukan Yoongi yang kini duduk dipangkuan Jimin dengan baju seragamnya yang tersingkap. Kepalanya mendidih hampir meledak.

Ia segera menarik Yoongi menjauh, lalu tangannya meraih kerah seragam Jimin dan mendorongnya kedinding. " Putuskan Yoongi hyung! " Taehyung dan Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, mereka sangat terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap adik kelasnya itu, tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook yang mencengkram kerahnya lalu melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum, " Kenapa? Kau takut aku tidak bisa melindungi Yoongi hyung? Ayolah Jungkook, kau tau seberapa kuat aku kan? " ucapnya kalem.

Jungkook masih keras kepala, ia masih susah untuk percaya dengan Jimin. Ia takut jika kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi, sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat kepalanya menoleh. Yoongi berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

" Jika yang kau khawatirkan tentang kejadian 'itu' kau tidak perlu khawatir, _kook-ah_. Cukup percaya padaku dan Jimin, lagi pula orang itu sudah tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _okay?_ " ia menatap kakaknya itu lamat – lamat, begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Ia seperti menemukan Yoongi hyungnya yang dulu. Dan dengan itu, ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan memeluk kakak tersayangnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka ikut tersenyum, ia tadi sangat panik saat melihat kekasihnya mendorong Jimin. Tapi akhirnya sahabat karibnya itu bisa meyakinkan kekasihnya.

Pandangannya bergulir kearah Jimin yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

' _Aku dan Jungkook menitipkan Yoongi hyung padamu. '_

* * *

 _Maret 21, 2014_

 _Jungkook tengah berjalan bersama Yoongi, mereka ada janji dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok―pacar baru Yoongi. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di café biasa tempat mereka berkumpul saat weekend, lebih tepatnya hanya Jungkook, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang biasa berkumpul._

 _Yang lebih muda terus saja menggoda Yoongi, meledeknya tentang kekasih barunya yang pandai menari itu. Wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan converse yang dipakai Jungkook saat ini. Mereka terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua lebih tepatnya Yoongi._

 _Yoongi merasa kepalanya pusing luar biasa saat seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, ada rasa menyengat dipinganggnya dan tidak lama semuanya berubah gelap. Jungkook yang melihat kakaknya jatuh pingsan langsung menopang tubuh itu, saat ia baru ingin berteriak meminta tolong, kepalanya terasa berat dengan darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya._

 _Sudah hampir setengah jam Taehyung dan Hoseok menunggu kekasih mereka tapi yang ditunggu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Taehyung terus mencoba menelpon kekasihnya, tapi nomornya tidak aktif dan perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang kini menatapnya khawatir, mereka akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari café dan menghubungi polisi saat sebuah pesan masuk keponsel Hoseok._

' _Dia milikku. Hanya milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Dan bonusnya kami mendapatkan seorang malaikat lagi, adikmu Jeon Jungkook. '_

Okay! Aku berharap banget buat cerita ini, berharap banget kalian mau baca dan mereview. Dan Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung! Kemarin ARMYs dibikin khawatir sama keadaan Taehyung dan Suga yang sempet ngedrop. Tapi untungnya mereka sekarang udah baikkan, dan bisa tampil lagi. Berharap banget mereka semua istirahat yang cukup sama makan yang cukup juga.

Mohon review, follow dan fav cerita ini. Atau setidaknya baca aja udah cukup buat aku, tapi dengan review kalian bakal lebih baik lagi hehe. Ini ff chaptered yang aku usahain bakal aku update tiap minggu. Oh iya anggep aja ini prolognya dulu, walau emang terlalu panjang hehe.

Okat sekian buat cuap – cuap panjangnya.

Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2 - Box

**Box**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Preview

' _Dia milikku. Hanya milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Dan bonusnya kami mendapatkan seorang malaikat lagi, adikmu Jeon Jungkook. '_

* * *

" _Ugh kepalaku." Yoongi bangun dengan kepala seperti habis dihantam palu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat sinar matahari yang masuk_ _melalui sela - sela_ _tirai putih tebal itu_ _. Matanya terbelalak, ia berada dikamar_ _yang jelas bukan kamarnya dengan sebelah kakinya yang diborgol ditiang ranjang yang ia tempati._

 _Tangannya berusaha melepaskan borgol yang melingkar dipergelangan kakinya yang kecil, namun hanya nol besar yang ia dapatkan untuk usahanya. Pandangannya begerak naik dan menemukan adiknya Jeon Jungkook tengah berdiri atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa berdiri karena tali yang diikatkan keatas kepalanya ke sebuah besi horizontal. Ia bisa melihat darah yang mengering dipelipisnya._

 _Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah pakaian yang kini mereka kenakan, pakaian terusan berwarna putih yang tipis sampai lutut itu. Dan benar – benar polos tanpa pakaian dalam._

" _Jungkook-ah! "_

 _Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis saat Jungkook tidak menyahut panggilannya, masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ia melihat sekeliling mencari tahu dimana dia sebenarnya. Ia yakin jika ini bukan Seoul, jendela besar yang berada disampingnya menampilkan pantai berpasir putih bukan gedung perkotaan yang biasa ia lihat._

 _Kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah pintu. Disana, laki – laki bersurai hitam legam tengah berdiri bersandar, menatapnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Langkah besarnya mendekati Yoongi yang berusaha mundur―menjauh dari jangkauan Yongguk._

" _Hey, apa hoobae kesayanganku takut padaku? " wajahnya berubah sedih saat Yoongi bersingut mundur diranjangnya, " Kau membuatku sedih, Yoongi-ya. " Ia menjangkau Yoongi dan kali ini berhasil, mencengkram tangan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dan mendekatkan kewajahnya. Menciumnya dengan hati – hati._

" _Lepaskan, brengsek! " tangannya ia tarik sekuat tenag tapi, kekuatannya kalah jauh dengan pria berpostur tubuh tegap juga otot yang membaluti tubuhnya. Yongguk merangkak naik, mengurung si mungil dengan kedua tangan besarnya, wajahnya maju berusaha menggapai bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu._

 _Ia merasakan sakit dirahangnya, Yongguk mencengkramnya kuat menahan wajah itu untuk tetap menghadapnya, " Jangan melawan. Kau tidak ingin ini lebih sakit lagi bukan? " matanya menatap nyalang orang yang berada diatasnya. Begitu marah, begitu hina saat ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa._

" _Milikku yang begitu cantik. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku yang begitu memujamu dan malah bersama si bajingan itu! Min Yoongi kau hanya milikku, dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuh―"_

" _Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Yoongi hyung! "_

 _Jungkook menggertakkan gigi – giginya, emosinya sudah ada di ubun – ubun kepalanya dan siap meledak. Ia melupakan sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya begitu melihat kakaknya tengah digerayangi oleh Yongguk. Jungkook tahu siapa dia, seorang alumni dari sekolahnya yang memang sering datang untuk mengajar klub basket disekolahnya._

 _Ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dilapangan indoor milik sekolahnya. Ia sedang menemani Yoongi yang memang kebetulan tengah berlatih untuk kejuaraan musim depan, dan disitu ia melihat Yongguk masuk dengan beberapa anak klub basket._

" _Ah, si manis yang satunya sudah bangun rupanya, " tubuhnya bangun lalu berjalan kearah Jungkook, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. " Pantas si Kim Taehyung itu begitu memujamu, kau terlihat begitu panas dengan pakaian ini. Dan begitu sempurna seperti biasanya. " jika saja tangannya tidak terikat, ia bersumpah akan memberikan pulukan 'selembut' sayap kupu – kupu miliknya kewajah yang ada dihadapannya._

" _Aku akan memanggil Junhong. Kau ingat dia kan? "_

 _Matanya membulat saat ia mendengar nama yang sudah mati – matian ia kubur itu. Seseorang yang pernah menghancurkannya menjadi abu, dan kini ia juga akan menjadikannya seperti itu lagi. Yongguk berjalan keluar, Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia dapat melihat kaki milik kakaknya yang diborgol, " Hyung kita harus keluar dari sini. Segera. " Yoongi mengangguk, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuka borgol sialan ini. Jungkook juga berusaha melepaskan simpul talinya, rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali lagi dan berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia menunduk, kepalanya benar – benar sakit. Yoongi menemukan kawat yang mencuat dari kepala ranjang, ia berusaha menariknya, kawatnya tersangkut._

 _Setelah menariknya dengan kedua tangannya, ia berhasil mengeluarkannya lalu segera membentuk kawat itu sedemikian rupa untuk membuka borgolnya. Ia pernah belajar ini dari Namjoon;kakak sepupu Taehyung, katanya untuk pertahanan kalau – kalau ia diculik. Dan ternyata benar – benar berguna._

 _KLIK_

 _Borgol berhasil terlepas, ia segera melompat dari ranjang dan menghampiri Jungkook yang masih menunduk. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jungkook yang pucat, Jungkook kembali pingsan. Ia buru – buru membuka simpul tali yang mengikat adiknya itu. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh saat menopang Jungkook yang bersandar padanya._

 _Ia berjalan sambil menopang Jungkook dipundaknya, kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memeriksa apa Yongguk atau orang lain ada atau tidak. Kakinya menuruni tangga secepat mungkin, agak kesusahan karena ia juga menopang Jungkook._

" _Kau mau kemana hm? Dan kenapa kau membawa Jungkook-ku? " ia menoleh menemukan pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucat seperti miliknya. Ia pasti Junhong. Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jungkook, mencoba melindungi sebisanya. " Biar kubawa dia untukmu. " tubuh Jungkook ditarik dan kini sudah ada dalam dekapan Yongguk._

 _Yoongi benar – benar panik sekarang, " Jangan sentuh bagianku, hyung. " itu Junhong, ia mendekati Yongguk dan menggendong Jungkook dipundaknya. " Sekarang kita urus bagian masing – masing. " ucapnya sebelum masuk keruangan disamping tangga. Kini tersisa Yongguk yang tersenyum begitu lebar, dan Yoongi yang menatapnya marah._

 _Taehyung dan Hoseok berada dalam mobil polisi menuju Incheon. Setelah menelpon polisi dan memberikan keterangan disana, mereka segera menuju tempat terakhir kali mobil yang ditumpangi oleh dua pria berbadan tinggi yang masing – masing membawa Jungkook dan Yoongi itu menuju Eurwangni, Yongyudo, Incheon. Mereka beruntung, kamera cctv berhasil menangkap wajah salah seorang diantaranya―Bang Yongguk._

 _Taehyung terus menatap ponselnya, berkali – kali memperhatikan foto dirinya dan kekasihnya yang ia jadikan wallpaper ponselnya. Disebelahnya ada Hoseok yang sibuk menggumam, berdoa semoga kekasih dan adik angkatnya itu baik – baik saja. Ia bisa mati karena rasa khawatir yang terus menggerogotinya._

 _Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok kekawasan bandara Internasional Incheon, Eurwangni berada dekat dengan bandara. Memasuki kawasan rumah penduduk yang cukup ramai, dan berhenti tepat dipertigaan. Menarik perhatian beberapa warga yang lewat;memaksa beberapa petugas untuk menghalau mereka. Mereka turun, Taehyung berani bersumpah jantungnya terus berdetak kencang hampir keluar dari tubuhnya, diujung jalan yang mengarah kepantai ia bisa melihat rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya minimalis juga mobil yang ia lihat dalam rekaman cctv. Inspektur berbadan tegap itu mengintruksikan empat orang bawahannya untuk maju lebih dulu, memeriksa keadaan dengan pandangan teliti. Dibelakang, Taehyung dan Hoseok mengikuti mereka;berjalan sama gesitnya._

" _Bang Yongguk-ssi! Kami kepolisian Seoul sudah mengepung anda, sekarang keluarlah dengan tangan berada dibelakang kepala! " tidak ada jawaban atau suara yang berasal dari dalam, " Bang Yongguk-ssi, peringatan kedua untuk anda. Bebaskan para sandera dan keluarlah dengan tangan berada dibelakang kepala! ". Dua orang berdiri disamping pintu utama rumah tersebut, saling melirik dan dalam hitungan ke tiga mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu._

 _Suasana hening menyergap mereka begitu memasuki rumah itu, Inspektur Cho segera membagi tim-nya menjadi dua. Tim satu segera naik melewati tangga putih melingkar itu, sementara Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan Tim dua. Sebenarnya mereka tidak diperbolehkan ikut;takut menghambat, katanya. Tapi dengan kepala batu milik Taehyung, akhirnya mereka diizinkan._

 _Pintu berwarana coklat pudar itu ada dihadapan mereka, rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali mendobrak dan masuk kesana. Tapi cara kerja polisi bukan seperti itu. Satu orang berdiri didepannya, siap untuk aba – aba yang akan diberikan pemimpin mereka. Satu, dua, tiga._

 _BRAKK_

 _Mereka semua terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka saksikan. Hampir disemua pemikiran mereka kalau si sandera akan dalam bahaya, dengan pisau yang menodong tubuh si korbannya. Tapi, apa yang mereka lihat benar – benar menjungkir balikkan pemikiran mereka._

 _Jungkook tengah memeluk Junhong yang meringkuk dengan tangannya yang mengusap punggung laki – laki tersebut. Ia menoleh menemukan polisi dan kekasihnya juga kakak angkatnya tengah berdiri didepan pintu, masih dengan ekspresi bingung. " Tidak apa. Turunkan senjata kalian, aku yang akan membimbingnya keluar. " Taehyung mendesis, matanya menatap tajam Jungkook penuh dengan pertanyaan lalu beralih ke pemuda yang berada didekapan kekasihnya._

" _Aku bilang, turunkan senjata kalian. " Jungkook kembali berbicara, tatapannya memperingati._

 _Inspektur Cho mengangguk, menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka namun tetap siaga. Jungkook turun, membimbing Junghong yang terlihat linglung juga ketakutan, tatapan matanya kosong, bibirnya menggumamkan kata―'bukan dia' secara berulang – ulang._

 _Ia menuntun Junhong melangkah mengikutinya, berjalan kearah luar, saat Jungkook melewati Taehyung ia menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk. Memberi gestur untuk percaya padanya._

 _Dikamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu terasa begitu tegang, saat Yongguk memegang sebuah korek api dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mendekap Yoongi. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah basah oleh minyak;bensin. Saat mereka masuk, Yongguk sudah menyiramkan cairan itu ketubuhnya dan juga Yoongi._

" _Yoongi-ya, jika mereka menembakku maka aku akan menjatuhkan korek apinya dan kita akan terbakar bersama. Bukankah ini romantis? Kita berdua mati bersama – sama. Kau dan Aku. " ucapnya, bibirnya tidak pernah lepas dari senyum. Air mata sudah turun dari pelupuk Yoongi saat Yongguk menyiramkan bensin itu, dan mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. Memenjarakan tubuhnya._

" _Kalian tidak jadi menembak? Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku yang memulai saja? Akan kujatuhkan dan kita semua akan diselimuti oleh api. " Yongguk benar – benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya, api begitu cepat menyulut dilantai yang mereka pijak._

" _MIN YOONGI! "_

 _Hoseok masih dengan napas terengah langsung melesat kedalam lingkaran api itu, api dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan. Asap hitam mengisi setiap sudutnya, memaksa para polisi untuk mundur. Taehyung segera menaiki tangga, menghampiri orang – orang yang berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan. Ia tidak melihat Hoseok maupun Yoongi, " Brengsek! Kenapa kalian malah diam saja hah?! " tangannya mencengkram salah satu polisi yang ada disana._

 _Saat ia masih tersulut oleh emosi, Yoongi jatuh;terpental oleh sebuah dorongan dengan kaki yang melepuh. Seorang polisi langsung menangkap tubuhnya, " HOSEOK! Keluarlah! Hoseok! " Yoongi berteriak;meraung, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata yang terus turun. Hoseok mendorongnya keluar saat ia sibuk melepaskan cengkraman Yongguk dari tangannya, dan sebagai gantinya Hoseok menahan Yongguk untuknya. Agar ia bisa bebas dari sana._

 _Tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa polisi dan juga Taehyung. Ia ingin kembali masuk dan membawa kekasihnya keluar. Api sudah merambat kemana - mana, seluruh ruangan sudah dipenuhi api dan juga asap hitam. Mereka menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu, tubuhnya lemas saat ia menyaksikan bagaimana rumah itu habis dilalap api._

 _Yoongi berharap kekasihnya dapat keluar dengan selamat._

 _Tetapi hingga api bisa dipadamkan, Hoseok tidak keluar. Kekasihnya masih didalam. Selama berjam – jam menunggu, satu pernyataan dari Inspektur itu meruntuhkan semua harapannya._

" _Maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hoseok-ssi. "_

* * *

" Lukanya sudah sembuh, tapi bekasnya masih terlihat jelas ya? " tangannya mengusap kakinya, ada luka lepuhan besar disana. Bibirnya masih tersenyum tetapi tidak dengan matanya, luka dikakinya tidak seberapa dengan luka dihatinya. Ia begitu sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu, saat ia begitu lemah untuk menolong dirinya sendiri dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk Hoseok.

Jungkook memeluk kakaknya itu erat, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Karena ia sama sakitnya dengan Yoongi, sakit saat ia mengetahui kalau polisi – polisi itu tidak bisa menolong kakaknya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh saat ia menuruti permintaan kakaknya itu untuk menunggunya didalam mobil bersama Junhong, dan membiarkan kakanya masuk bersama kekasihnya. Tapi jika Hoseok tidak kembali kerumah itu, maka ia akan kehilangan Yoongi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri sama seperti ia menganggap Hoseok.

" Aku lemah dan bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolong Hoseok! Harusnya aku saja yang saat itu terbakar bersama bajingan itu! Bukan dia! " Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, sambil tangannya mengusap rambut milik Yoongi.

Setelah hampir satu jam Yoongi menangis, akhirnya ia tertidur. Jungkook membaringkan kakaknya dikasur dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Lalu pelan – pelan berjalan menuju pintu, ia begitu hati – hati saat menutup pintu, tidak ingin membangunkan Yoongi. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan duduk disofa ruang tamu apartemen milik Yoongi.

Ini hari minggu, ia sengaja datang kesana untuk menemani kakakanya itu. Jimin dan Taehyung bilang akan menyusul, tapi hingga sekarang mereka belum juga datang. Tangannya mengambil remote tv dan menekan tombolnya, menggonta – ganti channel.

" Tch, kenapa acara tv begitu membosankan saat weekend? Huh menyebalkan. " ia melempar asal remote tv-nya, dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, mencoba mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk tidur. Matanya sudah terpejam, tapi sial untuknya saat suara bel berbunyi. Memaksa dirinya untuk membuka matanya dan bangun, berjalan menghampiri pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan siapa – siapa selain box coklat yang ada didepan kakinya. Ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa, siapa tahu ini salah kirim. Kertas berwarna putih dengan tulisan _'Gangnam-gu Apgujeong-ro 126-gil. 1207.'_ yang ada diatasnya.

" Jadi tidak salah kirim? Apa Yoongi _hyung_ memesan paket? Ah sudahlah, aku bawa masuk saja. "

Jungkook membawa masuk box coklat itu dan menaruhnya dimeja. Menatapnya sekali lagi, ia agak bingung, jika memang ini pesanan kenapa tidak ada kurir? Masa iya dia hanya menaruh saja tapi tidak meminta tanda terima? Kan aneh.

Pemikirannya terpotong saat suara ribut yang berasal dari pintu masuk juga dua orang pemuda yang membawa masing - masing dua kantung plastik, entah apa isinya. " Kalian habis merampok minimarket? "

Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri sambil bersedekap. " Kami membelinya bukan merampok, _Babe._ " Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas, apa – apaan panggilan _'babe'_ itu? Menjijikan.

" Berhenti menggunakan logat sok inggrismu itu. Telingaku bisa infeksi mendengarnya! " Taehyung mendengus mendengar perkataan Jimin. Sialan sekali dia.

" Tch, setidaknya lidahku jauh lebih baik ketimbangmu. Lagipula, apa itu excujime? "

Okay, sebenarnya maksud Jimin adalah _excusme,_ tapi menurutnya tiba – tiba lidahnya terpeleset saat itu. Oh pintar sekali si tuan Park Jimin ini.

Taehyung dan Jimin menaruh barang belajaan mereka disamping meja, lalu bokongnya ikut ditaruh di sofa. Jimin memperhatikan sekitar, menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tidak ada. Ia langsung berdiri menuju kamar Yoongi yang sudah berkali – kali ia masuki itu, " Yoongi _hyung_ baru tertidur, jadi kuharap kau jangan sampai membangunkannya. " Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memberikan tatapan peringatan untuk Jimin. Yang diberi peringatan hanya memberi tanda 'ok' dengan jarinya.

Taehyung menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk. Jungkook sih iya – iya saja, lagi pula duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya sangat nyaman. Kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang kekasihnya, dagunya menumpu dipundak Jungkook. Ia menghirup wewangian khas yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya―vanilla. Bibirnya sekarang tidak bisa diam, ia terus mengecupi pundak si submisif menarik turun kerah bajunya, mengekspos pundak bersih selembut beledu.

Tangannya yang tadi melingkar kini sudah masuk kedalam atasan Jungkook, mengusap perut yang terbentuk samar itu. Jungkook diam menikmati setiap sentuhan si dominan tanpa protes, alih – alih suara desahan lirih yang keluar. Kepalanya agak menyamping sengaja memberi akses yang lebih untuk kekasihnya yang sibuk diceruk lehernya.

Taehyung sudah hampir akan merobek baju Jungkook jika saja suara dehaman keras yang berasal dari balik tubuh mereka, mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Tangannya kembali lagi ketempat semula sama dengan dagunya yang kembali mendarat dipundak Jungkook.

Sementara Yoongi si pelaku dehaman kini sudah duduk disebrang mereka dengan Jimin yang duduk disampingnya. " Aku tahu kita masih remaja dan _hormone_ yang kita miliki sangat tidak membantu. Tetapi bisakah kalian menahannya dan melanjutkannya di rumah kalian? ".

" Tapi itu akan sangat lama, bagaimana kalau dengan melanjutkannya dikamar milikmu _hyung?_ " Yoongi sudah mau melempar Taehyung dengan sandal tidurnya tapi ia pikir itu terlalu ringan untuk Taehyung, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jungkook dan Jimin saling melempar senyum geli, melihat interaksi kekasih mereka.

Box coklat yang ada dihadapannya menarik perhatian Yoongi. " Kau memesan sesuatu _Jungkook-ah?_ "

" Eh, kupikir ini milikmu. Tadi aku menemukannya didepan saat aku membuka pintu karena suara bel. " ia menyerngitkan keningnya, merasa tidak mempunyai petunjuk dengan benda yang ada dihadapannya.

" Mau membukanya? " Jimin angkat suara, ia agak penasaran dengan isinya.

" Memangnya tidak apa? Kalau ini bukan untukku bagaimana? "

" Tidak, _hyung._ Kau lihat saja alamatnya. " Yang termuda menunjuk kertas yang masih menempel diatas kotak. Yoongi mengambil kertas tersebut, membacanya. Ini benar alamat apartemennya.

Taehyung sedari tadi diam memperhatikan setiap percakapan, matanya menatap Yoongi yang sedang merobek bagian selotip dengan gunting yang ia simpan dibawah meja. Ia membuka box itu agak was – was, entahlah dia merasa tidak enak saja.

Tidak ada yang aneh, isinya hanya tujuh tangkai _Anyelir_ Kuning dan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna peach. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, ikut memperhatikan Yoongi yang mengambil setangkai _Anyelir_ dan suratnya. Jungkook mengambil tangkai bunga yang tersisa lalu duduk kembali dipangkuan Taehyung, sementara Yoongi membuka amplop surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

Matanya terbelalak, ia meremat kuat surat yang ada ditangannya, tubuhnya hampir limbung namun berhasil ditahan oleh Jimin yang ada dibelakangnya. " Ada apa, _sayang?_ " ia mendudukkan Yoongi disampingnya, mengamati setiap emosi yang dihasilkannya.

" Tae―"

" Kau mengecewakanku." Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin, ia menatap bunga dengan warna terang yang dipegang kekasihnya. Ia sedikit tahu tentang 'bahasa bunga' ya itu yang sering ia dengar dari orang – orang. " Bukankah, Anyelir kuning berarti _'kau mengecewakanku',_ eh tunggu sebuah _'penolakan'_ bisa juga sih. "

Jungkook membiarkan kekasihnya menyentuh kelopak bunga itu, pandangannya kembali beralih kearah Jimin dan Yoongi, " Yoongi hyung kau baik – baik saja? Dan apa isi surat itu sebenarnya? " ia merasa khawatir dengan kakaknya itu. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat, pandangannya juga tidak fokus.

" Apa kau merasa ada yang mengikutimu belakangan ini? Seperti penguntit? " Yoongi menatap adiknya dengan serius, isi surat itu benar – benar membuat kepalanya hampir meledak!

" Kupikir tidak. Memangnya kenapa? " Taehyung tiba – tiba merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat, firasatnya tidak cukup baik. Dan biasanya firasatnya jarang sekali meleset. " Kau memiliki penguntit, surat itu ah tidak semua ini bukan ditujukan untukku, tapi untukmu, _kook-ah_. Orang itu…dia mengetahui semua tentangmu, semua kegiatanmu dan apapun hal yang berhubungan denganmu. "

Guratan emosi terlihat jelas dari wajah Taehyung, ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir, apakah kejadian satu tahun lalu tidak cukup untuk menyiksa kekasihnya? Dia bersumpah siapapun orangnya, ia akan membuat kepalanya terlepas dai tubuhnya.

" Kita harus segera melapor polisi, aku tidak ingin Jungkook dalam bahaya. Sudah cukup untuk satu tahun yang lalu. " Jimin mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Lebih baik mengatasi ini dari awal, agar mereka bisa berjaga – jaga. Jungkook yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya mengangguk, saat Taehyung menurunkannya dan mendudukkannya disamping, meminta izin untuk menemui sepupunya―Kim Namjoon.

Jimin memilih untuk menetap, berjaga kalau – kalau penguntit itu datang. Ia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini sudah duduk disamping Jungkook, memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Jungkook terlihat tenang, ia sesekali menggumamkan 'aku tidak apa – apa' kepada Yoongi.

Tiba – tiba pikirannya penuh dengan Junhong, seseorang yang dulu pernah menghancurkannya dan seseorang yang ia tolong saat kejadian itu karena raungan minta maaf dari mulut pemuda itu. Laki – laki yang sekarang tinggal disebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul.

* * *

Meja kayu mengkilap dengan banyak tumpukkan kertas yang ada diatasnya itu, terlihat begitu mencolok saat kau memasuki ruangan seorang pemimpin perusahaan senjata terbesar di Asia itu. Laki – laki berumur dua puluh tahunan dengan surai berwarna _pink_ sibuk membaca setiap kata yang ada di kertas bermap biru. Ia bersyukur dengan ruangannya yang kedap suara jadi ia tidak perlu memusingkan gangguan dari suara – suara luar bahkan desahan keras kekasihnya saat bercinta diruangannya. Dia presdirnya, _Bung!_

Suara debuman pintu dengan dinding itu berhasil membuatnya melompat dari kursinya, ia segera mendelik tajam kearah pemuda yang berjalan lurus kearahnya.

" Kim Taehyung! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kau jangan seenaknya. Oh _Lord,_ maafkanlah dosa sepupuku ini. " Taehyung mengabaikan gerutuan sepupunya itu, ia berdiri didepan Namjoon, menjulang sama tingginya dengan sepupunya.

" Aku butuh bantuanmu, _hyung._ "

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya Taehyung meminta bantuannya dengan wajah seserius ini. " Bantuan? Bantuan seperti apa maksudmu? " ia kembali duduk dikursinya, sebelah kakinya ia tumpukkan dikakinya yang lain. Jarinya bertauta dan menumpu dagunya disana.

" Carikan seseorang untukku, dan bawa ia hidup – hidup. Kau tidak perlu menyiksanya, biar aku yang urus bagian itu. " Namjoon tersenyum kalem, tubuhnya ia sandarkan dikursinya. " Woah, chill _dude._ Ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan dulu padaku dan aku akan membantumu."

Taehyung mendengus, tapi menuruti juga perintah Namjoon. Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada sepupunya itu. Ekspresi Namjoon terlihat tenang, ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Taehyung lebih mempercayai kakak sepupunya ini, ketimbang para polisi. Kaki tangan miliknya jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan para polisi – polisi itu. Awalnya memang ia ingin menghubungi polisi, tapi jika ia punya seorang Kim Namjoon kenapa harus dengan polisi? Dan lagipula para polisi itu akan sangat lelet mengurusi kasus seperti ini, mereka hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk berhati – hati dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubunginya lagi jika keadaan memburuk.

 _Hell!_ Mana mungkin ia menunggu dan membiarkan kekasihnya dalam bahaya.

" Aku akan membantumu tapi, " ia menyisir surainya dengan jari – jari panjang miliknya, " kau tidak boleh ikut campur didalamnya. "

* * *

*Note :

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Bang Yongguk from B.A.P

Choi Junhong from B.A.P

Chapter 1 is update! Thanks banget buat kalian untuk review, follow dan fav ff ini! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter pertama ini.

Dan ya benar sekali! ini yang tadinya di wattpad dengan judul 'kookie' yang aku post di akunku. Cerita ini memang agak rumit karena setiap chapternya bakal ada masalah yang emang saling berhubungan gitu guys, jadi pantengin aja teruss. Buat yang request ff jikook aku belum tau nih, tergantung dapet inspirasinya dulu gimana/? Tapi aku bakal usahain!

Tolong beri review untuk ff ini ya! Dan fav juga follow yang udah kalian berikan.

BIG THANKS to

; ;nanstatw;peachpetals;ShunAkira;nadhoot;teplon;PilaVkookTrash;kookies;csupernova;Pra;septianamlinasteleport05; ;vkook;chyntiaa;YulJeon;nuruladi07;Yuri21;jelbang;KPOPfics

Terimakasih!


End file.
